Kamijou Faction
The Kamijou Faction '(上条勢力 ''Kamijou Seiryoku) or the '''Kamijou Party, is an unofficial faction that techniqually doesn't exist, but exists in its own form and are the main protagonists of the entire Toaru Majutsu no Index series and its sequel series as well. Formed at an unknown time, the Kamijou Faction is made up of the many friends and allies of Touma Kamijou and they all work together when gathered in order to help him and assist him in his goals (mainly protecting people and Academy City). The organization itself is unknown to its members but is known all across the Science and Magic Sides so much that its said to pose a major threat between both worlds according to Etzali. Background The Kamijou Faction itslelf was fromed at some point in time when Touma managed to make new friends and allies with many people usually by unexpected situations and the encounters are all unintentional. Touma's very protective and heroic personality often leads to the people he meets to stay with him and become his allies for various reasons such as; *Out of love and feelings for him: Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Mikoto Misaka, Itsuwa, and possibly both Seiri Fukiyose and Kaori Kanzaki. *Out of respect: Stiyl Magnus and Kaori Kanzaki (possibly motivated by feelings for Touma) *Debt to Touma for him saving their lives: Aisa Himegami and Lessar. *Motivation to live and go one despite not being human: Misaka 10032 and Hyouka Kazakiri. *They were defeated by Touma and reformed: Accelerator and Shiage Hamazura. *They have a history with Touma: Misaki Shokuhou and Seria Kumokawa. *They wanted to see him use the Imagine Breaker: Leivia Birdwa. *They faced the same enemy: Gunha Sogiita and Teitoku Kakine (Beetle 05) Etzali also points out the various relationships that have been formed by the various members of the faction both with Touma and/or his other allies. This has become the most troublsome according to Etzali as the faction members have taken radical actions in order to solve problems that they and/or Touma were involved in and thus, they couldn't be ignored. Etzali also points out that the members of the Kamijou Faction are in the organization becuase of their own personal beliefs and motivations and can't be bribed out since they've all sworn never to betray Touma due to the bonds they've all formed with Touma and each other and vise-versa. Etzali also points out that even if Touma were to be killed, the faction would survive nontheless due to the bonds created between the various members. Organization Structure The Kamijou Faction has no official structure or hierarchy due to the mere existance of the hypothetical entity that is the Kamijou Faction. Despite the lack of structure, Touma acts as the de-facto leader whenever members of the faction get together during various situations. He tends to be the one who goes in first to save the day and also tends to be the one who saves people and makes friends with them and recruits them into the faction. Index also acts as a leader being the one who can offer up her powers to assist Touma and she acts as the second-in-command. Other than the leadership role of Touma and Index, there is no other form of chain of command other than other members trying to regroup with the rest. For the most part, faction members act purely on their own and wind up involving themselves in various situations where they intentionally/unintentionally help Touma when he's in trouble. Activities The Kamijou Faction tends to tangle itself in various situations due to the actions of all of its members. Because of the lone-wolf actions of all of the faction's members, they tend to get themselves into trouble and involve the Kamijou Faction in one way or another. For the most part, the primary activities involving the Kamijou Faction circle around stopping rogue and fanatical magicians of the Roman Orthodox Church from destroying Academy City. The Roman Orthodox Church is recurring enemy for the Kamijou Faction as they are at war with both the Russian and Anglican Churches. Touma usually involves himself with the Anglican Church and Necessarius and as a result, he comes into conflict with the Catholic Church and stops them from trying to destroy/take over Academy City and conquere the entire magic world. Despite this however, Touma has made alliances with members of the Catholic Church and is even friends with one of their sub-factions. Strength The Kamijou Faction is made up of over 20,000 known members who are all allies of Touma Kamijou and stem from both the Magic and Science Sides. On the science side, the faction has some of the most powerful espers in Academy City with the Level 5 Espers Mikoto Misaka and Accelerator, the strongest esper of them all. With this, the faction has two of the seven level five epsers backing up Touma and gives him an edge when in battle. Touma himself also has his own unique abilities. Touma is the wielder of the Imagine Breaker, a mysterious power that grants him the ability to cancel out any attack directed at him whether it be from magicians or espers. On the magic side, Touma has alliances with both the English Puritan Church and Necessarius due to his friendship and overwatch of Index. The organization is granted control over the 103,000 grimiores as well as some of the best magicians that the English Chuch has to offer. One of these magicians is Kaori Kanzaki, a Saint magician who has great powers and Stiyl Magnus as well who can reach Pope-class level of power when using Innocentius. With these powers combined, the Kamijou Faction is one of the most poweful organizations in both the Magic and Science Sides and thus, has caught the attention of someone like Etzali. Affiliations Due to the members of the Kamijou Faction coming from various different organizations, the group has connections and affiliatons to various different organizations and factions from both sides. On the magic side, the English Puritan Church and Necessarius are heavily present as most of the group's members are members of the Anglican Church as well as their other sub-factions like the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church. Touma is also friends with Sasha Kreutzev of the Russian Achievement Church and Annihilatus as well. This leaves Touma with support from much of the Magic Side as well as the two biggest Christian Dominions in the world which gives Touma vast elements of support and backing from magicians which will involve themselves in these situations to support and help Touma. On the Science Side, the organization is alligned with Academy City and has access to some of the world's most advanced technology which helps them on many occuasions. Academy City-based organizations that assit with the Kamijou Faction is GROUP which was able to fight off and defeat other dark side organizations and retained order in Academy City as well. Notable Members Category:Organizations Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Global Protection Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Assassins Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Grey Zone